Lunatic and Seraphic
by SugarDropNeko
Summary: Trouble is stirring up in the world of Sailor in the 31st century version of Crystal Tokyo. While the elder ChibiUsa and Helios rule, their daughters, Mika and Katsumi are destined to fight evil. And one will marry Kin; son of the Sun Kingdom.
1. Introduction

**Chapter One**

Hey everyone. I'm Taiyou, Kin; fifteen years old. I live on Earth in 31st Century Crystal Tokyo. On this planet, the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity, Lady Queen Serenity ruled with her husband King Helios. However, sometimes they would live on the Moon, where her grandmother, Queen Serenity once ruled.

But that's not even half of the story, not even a quarter. This story focuses on Serenity's twin daughters. Yes,_ twin_ daughters of the Moon. They were born at literally the same time, the public didn't know what to make of it. So basically, there is no legitimate heir to the throne when the King and Queen pass on.

While you all may think they look and act like their mother and grandmother, you would be making a fatal mistake if you ever commented about it around the girls. They didn't look like their mother at all except for one of them having blue eyes like their grandmother. Point is, you'd wouldn't even think they were Moon Princesses by the way they acted.

Anyhow, I guess it's time to really get into the story and how I know them anyway. Get ready for it-

It's because I'm supposed to marry one of them.

**Author's Notes:** Any dialogue that happens in the story will be in Script form due to me wanting to experiment with the types of writing. I know the first chapter is rather short, it's more of an introduction shall we say. The next chapter will be longer, and you'll see why it is in the category "Humor".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon; it is rightfully owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I just Kin Taiyou, Mika Tsukino, Katsumi Tsukino, and most of the other characters that may pop up in here.


	2. Fated Meetings

**Chapter Two**

I remember the day I first met those two. It was when I was battling some monster. And yes, I have a magical alias that has to defend evil. The alias is called Scorch who has control over the Sun's light and fire. Regardless of that, I have a phobia of fire so we may be screwed over one day if it comes down to me trying to save the world with solar powers. But back to the story.

I had detransformed by the time the Queen came to me. She still retained the pink hair, the bunny ordangos, her red eyes looking at me happily.

**Lady Serenity**

Hello there!

**Kin**

(thinks) Oh crap, the Queen saw me fight that thing. What am I going to do!

**Lady Serenity**

Um hello? Are you there?

**Kin**

(talks aloud) Yeah, I'm here your majesty.

**Lady Serenity**

Just call me Serenity, I won't really care. Just not in front of King Helios though. (winks)

**Kin**

Okay then… But what do you wish of me?

**Lady Serenity**

Oh, nothing really. I just want to talk to you about your abilities. I saw what you did back there. That was amazing, reminded me of those days where I fought evil as Sailor Moon, like my mother drid. And now I'm the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Ah, the noglastia of it all makes me wish I was that young again. Not saying I'm not old or anything.

**Kin**

Sure…

**Lady Serenity **

Shut up. Point is that you seem to have power of the Sun in you. Do you know anything about your past in the magical alias you possess?

**Kin**

Err, no. I don't. Why do you ask that?

**Lady Serenity**

Are you the prince of the Sun Kingdom?

**Kin**

(thinks) I know there's a Moon Kingdom; but a Sun Kingdom! There may as well be a Earth Kingdom- Oh wait; that's the Mushroom Kingdom.

**Lady Serenity**

(impatiently)Well; are you?

**Kin**

(talks aloud) Oh sorry, what did you say again?

**Lady Serenity**

(shakes head) Oh my god; you're about as bad as Katsumi.

**Kin**

Who's Katsumi?

**Lady Serenity**

(facepalms) You seriously don't know?

**Kin**

Err, no. Not at all.

**Lady Serenity**

(angrily) She's one of the twin Moon Princesses! And one of the heirs to the throne! How could you _not _know that?

**Kin**

Well sorry, I didn't live in Crystal Tokyo my entire life; jeez.

**Lady Serenity**

Anyway… Let me take you back to my palace. (gets out walkie talkie and says forcefully) Deacon! Get over here now; I require your services.

**Deacon**

All right! I'm coming! Sheesh.

**Lady Serenity**

Our ride is coming over in a little bit.

**Kin**

…

***INSERT BORING TRAVELING SCENE IN SPACE TAXI HERE***

**Lady Serenity**

Anyhow, we are here.

There is a lovely crystal palace that sat there in front of them on the grassy, beautiful hill. Basically the same as the anime version.

**Kin**

It's beautiful, really it is.

**Lady Serenity**

Yeah, let's go inside.

**Kin**

(nods)

As we went inside, we came only to find the palace like a typhoon had ripped through hit. The sofa was messed up; had several tears in its once-wonderful leather. Curtains of red velvet were torn apart and were scattered all over the floor. All over the once-beautiful carpet was spilled drinks, and… Was that a thong? I know I should be considering myself lucky to go in this palace, but should be walking into_ this_ mess be considered lucky?  
-

**Lady Serenity**

(annoyed) Oh god, Mika must have thrown a party again. She's going to be in so much trouble…

**Kin**

Mika? Is she one of them?

**Lady Serenity**

(sarcasm) Of course, she's one of my lovely, well-behaved daughters.

**?**  
How nice of you to make cynical remarks behind my back mom.

And that's when I saw Mika for the first time in my life. She had long, royal purple hair that was nothing like her mother's. It was left _down_, going down to her chest. She also had large, brown eyes; looking nothing like the royal family. In fact, she didn't even dress like her mother in her royal attire. Mika just wore a gray tank top with black stars on it with a pair of really short shorts. I noticed she had no shoes on, unlike most people who probably walked through the palace. She had a stern look upon her face, full of menace. She didn't seem to notice me, only had her eyes concentrated on her mother.

**Lady Serenity**

(angrily) Do you have anything to say for yourself?

**Mika**

Yeah, that that was the best party I've thrown so far. I made out with two of the hottest guys from school and almost had sex with one of them, but he had to leave just as we were starting.

**Lady Serenity **

(screams) Mika! How many times do I have to tell you not to have sex with strangers? (Takes deep breaths and thinks) Calm down Usagi, everything will be okay. Just think about what the doctor told you the last time she drove you insane.

**Mika**

I just said I **almost** had sex with him. Don't see why you're so mad about it though.

**Lady Serenity**

You didn't ask for permission, you trashed the house, made out with two guys, and you almost had sex with one of them. How could I **not **be mad?

**Mika**

Okay Mom, I'm sorry. It won't happen again.

**Lady Serenity**

Oh sure, like I haven't heard that one before. (rolls eyes) You know; I should disinherit you and just let Katsumi have the throne. She actually is a good kid and follows the pledge of abstinence.

**Mika**

(offended) I'm a good kid! I've been raising my grades in school Mom!

**Lady Serenity**

Oh? By how much? You're still failing most of your classes.

**Mika**

That's a lie! I've been acing!

**Lady Serenity**

Err, no you're not.

**Mika**

And how would you know that?

**Lady Serenity**

I get reports home weekly about how bad you've been and how low your grades are.

**Kin**

Ooh, someone just got owned.

**Mika**

Shut up you stupid stranger. Get out of my house. (walks upstairs)

**Lady Serenity**

I apologize for that, Mika is a bit…

**Kin**

Rebellious?

**Lady Serenity**

Yeah. Let's go with that. (sighs) What am I going to do with that child?

**Kin**

Have you sent her away yet?

**Lady Serenity**

We've tried that; believe me. No schools would accept her, even if me and King Helios are her parents.

**Kin**

Is she really that bad?

Lady Serenity could only manage a nod, and I felt myself suppress a sigh.

-  
**Kin**

What about your other daughter?

**Lady Serenity**

Well, Katsumi-

**?**  
Hey Mom!

Just then was the other princess. Like her sister, she didn't wear her hair in the traditional ordangos, she wore it completely down; straight brown hair flowing down to her waist. In her hair was a green streak with a pink ribbon hairclip that held it in place with her hair. She had nice green eyes, and she was dressed nicely in a skirt, shirt, and wore a pair of heels. That couldn't be the sister of the girl that I just saw moments ago; right?

**Katsumi**

(walks down the stairs and gives Lady Serenity a hug) Mika's upstairs in her room swearing again; what happened?

**Lady Serenity**

You know… The usual.

**Katsumi**

(sighs) Figures. (looks over at me) Hey; who's this? (points)

**Kin**

I'm-

**Lady Serenity**

This is… Wait, you never said your name.

**Kin**

Taiyou, Kin.

**Lady Serenity**

Yup; you are definitely the Prince of the Sun.

**Kin**

…Why do you say that exactly? (is puzzled)

**Lady Serenity**

Have you even watched the anime in school like you were supposed to?

**Kin**

Yes, I have. But that was ages ago in like primary school-

**Lady Serenity**

How could you _not_ notice that? My mom was Tsukino, Usagi and was Sailor Moon. Tsuki= Moon. I have that last name too, and these two as well but haven't awakened their powers yet (thinks) I wonder why… (speaks) But point is Taiyou means Sun, and your last name is Taiyou so boom. You are the Prince of the Sun. You even look like one of their people with their blond hair and light colored eyes. You even hold the power of the Sun within you, I can feel it. You are definately the next king of the Sun. There is no doubt about it; right Katsumi?

**Katsumi**

(jumps) What? Sorry; I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about how nice the moon looks tonight.

**Lady Serenity**

Oh crap; it's already after dark? I apologize Kin, I should get you home-

**Kin**

Umm… (looks around slowly) Let's just say that I don't have one.

Yeah, it's true. My parents died in an explosion when there was another minor Sailor War when I was ten. When they died, I then obtained my powers of the sun. Basically, you could say I'm orphaned, but I guess I'm not if what Lady Serenity thinks is true. About me being the Prince of the Sun, but why would she care? Could she reunite me with my parents?

**Lady Serenity**

This puts us into an awkward position…

**Kin**

Yeah, no kidding.

**Lady Serenity**

How about this? You stay here for tonight, only if you can withstand it. If you can stand living here, which I doubt, you can live here like other persons such as yourself that have lost their family, friends, planets, and etcetera.

**Kin**

Umm… Okay.

Suddenly, a cloaked figure rushes into the room, tripping over themselves and landing awkwardly. They breathed in short, hasty breaths. I couldn't tell if it was male or female, but the expression upon their face looked terrified.

**Lady Serenity**

(concerned) Jireh, what's wrong?

**Jireh**

(looks up) I have just receieved a new prophercy my Queen.

**Lady Serenity**

What? You haven't had one in years! Since before I had the girls! But what is it?

**Jireh**

(slowly, out of this worldly) Son of the Sun and a daughter of the Moon must… (breathes)

**Lady Serenity**

Must what?

**Jireh**  
They must fall in love or else… (breathes)

**Katsumi**

(excited) Stop cutting this ominous prophecy to breathe! I wanna know what happens to me and Mika!

**Jireh**

Sorry… (breathes) One from the Moon and one from the Sun must fall in love or else the entire Milky Way will implode.

-  
And with that, Jireh fell to the floor; unconscious.

**Author's Notes: **Ah, a much longer chapter than last time. I hope you all liked it, reguardless of the type of writing style. Don't worry, we're going to get more into the transformations and such next chapter. Please review, favorite, and subscribe! Ooh; and CC. That'd be nice too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon; it is rightfully owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I just Kin Taiyou, Mika Tsukino, Katsumi Tsukino, Jireh, and Deacon.


	3. Brassire and Bangle

**Chapter Three**

Everyone in the Palace heard the propercy and all are in panic. Well, I'm just standing there in shock, trying to figure out of what that Jireh guy said was true. Katsumi looked as shocked as me, I'll say that.

**Kin**

Okay... That was strange.

**Katsumi**

Ditto, that was kind of… Uncanny.

**Lady Serenity**

(talking quietly to self) Jireh has never been wrong before when he shouts out prophecies… But I just don't understand…

**Mika**

(walks down the stairs) Okay, what the hell is going on this time?

**Lady Serenity**

Mika, don't talk like that. Just so you know, Jireh has announced a new prophecy and it's about you, your sister, and our guest.

**Mika**

You mean this dude? (points to Kin)

**Lady Serenity**

Did I tell you not to point at people? It's rude.

**Mika**

Mom, do you think I really care?

**Lady Serenity**

Uh…

**Mika **

That's what I thought. But what is this prophecy thing about? What do me, Katsumi, and the stranger do?

**Kin**

(facepalms) For the love of God; my name is freaking Taiyou, Kin and I'm the freaking prince of the freaking Sun so freaking shut up! (breaths deeply)

**Mika**

Okay then… (weirded out)

For the record people, I don't like being referred to as "this dude" or "the stranger". It's rather irritating for me.

**Mika**

So what did Jireh say that we're going to do like I tried to say before I was so rudely interrupted? (glares at Kin)

**Kin**

(mutters to self) Hypocrite.

**Katsumi**

Basically, if I heard correctly, we have to kill Kin-kun; right?

**Kin**

(thinks) Kin-kun! What the hell? And kill me? Does she have hearing problems?

**Katsumi**

Actually, I do! (makes a face)

**Kin**

How did you hear that thought?

**Katsumi**

I dunno; sometimes I can hear people's thoughts if I concentrate hard enough.

**Lady Serenity**

Anyway… Apperantly Kin is the Prince of the Sun and one of you two have to fall in love with each other or the entire Milky Way will explode.

**Mika**

That is by far the stupidest prophecy ever.

**Katsumi**

Ditto.

**Kin**

Totally dude, this is just ridiculous.

**Lady Serenity**

You guys should be flattered that there's a prophecy made about you three! It kind of makes this a huge story! One that someday random n00bs on the internet will talk about for eons!

**Mika**

Way to break the fourth wall Mom.

**Lady Serenity**

Oh whatever Mika.

Suddenly, a siren is heard and there's shireks of people being heard outside the palace. Obviously, we try go outside to see what the hell the people were screaming about, obviously. But just as we try to exit, a huge shattering is heard from down the halls. I decide to go check it out and when I found it, I was horrified.

**Kin**

Wow, someone really did break the fourth wall. Crap! I should get going back. Hopefully they'll never notice… (zooms back to the real scene of commotion)

When I got back, no one was in the room, the front door being left open. I decide to go outside, and I see a terrible scene. Mass bunches of people were dancing outside, some 1980's songs being played very loud. All were dancing, and they were screaming in terror because they had no idea why. My head just ached from hearing the music. Just that with screaming could easily give someone a migraine within seconds. The music came from a monster that resembled a karaoke machine infused with human arms and legs. It's mouth was always wide open, creating the cacophonous sound.

**Mika**

Oh my god; what the hell is that thing!

**Katsumi**

(is singing along to the music) Maniac! Maniac! On the dancefloor! And she's danced like she's never danced before!

**Lady Serenity**

Katsumi, Mika, it's time.

**Mika**

Time for what? To die? So in that case, can I have sex with some random person then so I don't die a virgin?

**Lady Serenity**

Umm… No! Not at all! That was the complete opposite what I was going to say.

**Kin**

I think what she means is that you guys are going to have to defeat that thing. To keep your throne.

**Mika**

Oh? We can do that easily; can we Katsumi?

**Katsumi**

Yeah! We can!

**Lady Serenity**

Really? You do? Because I never gave you it-

**Mika**

Oh don't worry Mom; we always have it on us.

**Katsumi**

Yup!

**Lady Serenity**

Wow… I'm so proud of you two; you guys didn't need me to- Wait; what!

**Mika**

Hit it!

Suddenly, right before me and our Queen's eyes, Mika and Katsumi had mysteriously changed into light-colored and frilly Lolita dresses. Suddenly this music was playing that I think I've heard before, but I forget where. Anyhow, they were trying to look sexy, and I think I may have had some arousement from watching this scene, but who wouldn't? It was freaking hot. Mika reached down into her chest and took off a strapless light blue bra, and Katsumi held two golden bangles.

**Mika and Katsumi**

Oh cruel monster born of a troubled soul; receive judgment from the garb of the holy Virgin, cleansed of worldly impurities, return to where you have came from! (they hold up their items, waiting to have something happen)

**Kin**

(sighs) That is not what you are supposed to do at all…

**Lady Serenity**

(whimpers) My daughters took after their grandmother for having no common sense, shit.

**Mika**

How the hell were we supposed to know that! It totally worked in the various anime we got this from! We were supposed to be Brassiere and Bangle; damn it!

**Kin**

Hate to break it to you, but anime is almost never real life.

**Mika **

(angrily) Shut up you bastard!

**Katsumi**

Umm, guys, should we do something before that monster kills everyone's eardrums in Crystal Tokyo?

**Mika**

But how the hell are we supposed to do that when we don't even know how to defeat this thing!

**Lady Serenity**

…Crap, I don't have them with me.

**Katsumi**

Have what?

**Mika**

Katsumi; this is no time for your stupid questions!

**Katsumi**

(angrily) My questions aren't stupid; you are for making us dress up and do that thing and pretend to be some magical girls that we are not!

The girls break off into an argument and I feel the familiar fire flooding through my veins. It wasn't adrenaline, or glycogen, it was the feeling that I had to do something and fast or else the entire city will be taken over shortly.

I sigh and l let the fire come over me, stirring up a transformation into my alias; Scorch. I bet the girls were shocked when they saw it happen, but I didn't really care at the time. All that mattered was to prove my loyalty to them and to myself, no matter how ridiculous the prophecy was.  
-

**Kin **

(thinks) I have to do something, no matter what. (speaks aloud) Upon the power of the Sun's Radiant Light, I give to you a plea for your power! ( a staff appears, full of a light aura known as sunlight, and he grabs it) Sun Star Expel!

The radiant orb of sunlight was launched at the monster, but it didn't seem to take it out completely. It suddenly screamed even louder music, and the headache I developed earlier became ten times worse. I couldn't stay up and fell to the ground, gritting my teeth and thinking in my mind, "Shit".

**Katsumi **

Oh no; Kin-kun! We'll save you!

**Kin**

Katsumi, I don't need saving. Just kill that thing!

**Katsumi**

Why do we have to kill it for? We could just make it shut up some strategic way and let it live.

**Mika**

Katsumi, the only way you can is by killing it. (rolls eyes)

**Lady Serenity**

Oh where is Diana? Oh that's right; she's dead. (begins sobbing) Oh Diana I miss you and your advice!

**Katsumi**

Why is Mom having a breakdown like in the middle of this?

**Mika**

Maybe because of stress?

**Katsumi**

Yeah; probably why.

**Kin**

Girls! Do something; that thing is going to destroy Crystal Tokyo!

**Mika**

Why us? Why can't it be someone else?

**Kin**

(angrily) Ugh! You guys are supposed to protect Crystal Tokyo and the Earth as the princesses! If you can't do that; you aren't fit to have the throne!

Okay, that was a bit harsh, but someone had to tell them; right?  
-

**Mika**

And how can we protect it when we can't do shit?

**?**  
Mika and Katsumi; use these!

Two brooches are thrown in the air; landing in the girls' hands. I knew exactly what was going to happen. They were going to hopefully transform, kick that monster's ass, and then life will go back to normal- well, not completely normal but you get my point. I hope.

**Mika**

What the hell is this? A brooch? How is this going to stop that thing?

**Katsumi**

Yeah; how is it? And who are you?

**? **

Just shut up and transform! Both of you shout Moon Prism Power, Make-up!

**Mika**

Why?

**Katsumi**

(nods) Moon Prism Power, Make-up!

**Mika**

Katsumi, what the-

During this moment, a transformation was occurring. A blinding light was shown off of Katsumi as she lifted up in the air. Her appearance had begun to change; many magical changes happening that we couldn't see. Me, Mika, Lady Serenity, even the monster could only just watch her as she transformed for the first time into a Sailor Senshi.

As it ended, the light began to fade, we were enabled to see Katsumi better. She began to gracefully fall onto the ground in her transformation, we could only stare in awe at seeing this for the first time. Katsumi wore a sky blue and red Sailor fuku, the same one most of the senshi before her did but she wore her light pink-colored brooch onto the ribbon where it hung by her breasts. The same accessories were kept for the previous moon senshi were kept in Katsumi's outfit such as the super Moons' earrings, the boots, gloves, choker, and the secondary coloring. The only thing that contrasted was the hair. Katsumi's hair was worn up into ordango what seemed to resemble ribbons, her green streak being taken out in her transformation. Some of her long, brown hair hung out of the ordango, cascading to her elbows.

**Katsumi**

Wow… That transformation was amazing! Let's do that again!

**Lady Serenity**

…She transformed? How is that possible?

**Kin**

She got the brooch Serenity, some mystical voice thing gave it to her.

**Lady Serenity**

Oh, right then.

**Katsumi**

Mika; you got to transform too!

**Mika **

Why should I go under some apparition into _that_ outfit?

**Katsumi**

You want to die? You want Crystal Tokyo to perish because of some arrogant matter?

**Mika**

Err… No.

**Katsumi**

Then freaking do it before all these people dance to death! It's fine Mika! Do it!

**Mika**

Okay… I can do this… (shouts) Moon Prism Power, Make-up!

A light shines off of Mika, and she goes into the air as well. But just as that happens, the monster then uses one of its massive paws and tosses me to the side.

**Author's Notes:** Who likes cliffhangers? Anyhow; I actually tried to make this chapter funny, I hope you enjoyed it.

There are a couple references in here. The one that some may notice is breaking the fourth wall. If you don't understand it, go look it up on Urban Dictionary; it's not that hard.

The second one is the Brassiere and Bangle thing. If you can guess what anime it's from, you get a Sugar Cookie.

And here's some trivia: What was the name of the song that Katsumi was singing? If you get that, you also get a Sugar Cookie.

Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne

Maniac by Michael Sembello

Safety Dance by Men Without Hats

Whoever gets to ten Sugar Cookies gets some sort of a prize that I haven't figured out yet. So keep reading! Review; subscribe; favorite! Or all of the options! I don't care! And give CC if needed. Thanks for your time!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon; it is rightfully owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I just Kin Taiyou, Mika Tsukino, Katsumi Tsukino, or the mystery character mentioned.


	4. The First of Many More Battles

**Chapter Four  
**

After the transformation was completed, Mika fell to the ground ungracefully. I smiled at this because this showed the true difference between the two twins. Mika's outfit was almost identical to Katsumi's only with a few color changes. Anything of Katsumi's that was sky blue was now in midnight blue, but the red was still retained in anything else. The brooch was colored light lavender, a contrast to the light pink seen in Katsumi's. But the biggest thing comparison of all was Mika's hair. It was shorter than Katsumi's and was in two star ordangos with the remainder in a very short pigtail that curled just above the shoulders.

**Mika**

What the-

**Lady Serenity**

Mika; you can spaz out later! Fight that thing!

**Mika**

Mom; didn't you once have one of these alias, Sailor Senshi things?

**Lady Serenity**

Yeah, but that was _years_ ago, before I became queen.

**Katsumi**

How do we fight these things?

**Lady Serenity**

I would have Kin show you, but it's different with magical boys and magical girls.

**Kin**

Actually, it's exactly the same.

**Lady Serenity**

Well sorry, it's been a while since Sailor Senshi had to fight. (rolls eyes) But basically, it's just like you'd fight with someone in real life, only minus the teachers yelling at you to stop, plus magical weapons, death, and I think you know the rest.

**Mika**

Okay, time to kick some monster's a- I mean, butt.

Then the girls began to attack the monster with literally punches, kicks, head butting, but it obviously didn't do much good. The girls were already tired and they haven't even fought for a minute. All I can say is "How pathetic".

**Mika**

Okay, I'm tired. Can we do something else now?

**Lady Serenity**

No! Destroy that thing with your weapons or something!

**Katsumi**

Why? We're running out of energy; it's pointless to keep fighting them. Besides; I want a sandwich!

**Lady Serenity**

(facepalms) We're all doomed…

**Kin**

Girls fight! If you defeat that monster; I'll do anything for you guys!

**Mika**

(suddenly filled with energy) Katsumi, let's get going; we have a slave to collect.

**Katsumi**

Okay! (thinks to self before speaking aloud) How do we summon weapons? (shouts suddenly) Lovely Moonie Harp!

A harp was suddenly summoned by Katsumi; it's shape was of the Moon Kingdom itself but it had a heart in the center of it all with angel wings. Then began the first attack sequence of one of the new Moon senshi, Katsumi seemed to enjoy herself. Mika was just starred on with the rest of all who watched.

**Katsumi**

Moon Forte Wave!

And nothing happened, except Mika glared at her angrily.

**Mika**

Katsumi you idiot! Why did you copy that line?

**Katsumi**

Because I thought that was the attack name; jeez.

Before they could argue much longer, the monster began to grow even more powerful and it began to make the people that it made stop dancing dance again to a whole new song. And the song was even worse than the last one. This time it was the dreaded Barney song.

**Kin**

God, anything but that! No! (screams)

**Mika**

Katsumi, you better use the right attack or else you won't get your sandwiches!

**Katsumi**

Fine! (crosses arms) Reborn Strawberry Surprise! Wait, that doesn't work either; Moon Tiara Magic? Enchancity Majesty? Floopy Moopies?

**Lady Serenity**

Now you're just making up stuff.

**Katsumi**

I don't know my attack name; okay? Sheesh! (thinks) I got it! Seraphic Melody Enhance!

And some random music notes fly out and hit the monster, but not completely stunning it.

**Katsumi**

Yay; I did it!

**Mika**

No you didn't! It's not even dead yet!

**Katsumi**

Then you do it if you know everything then Mika!

**Mika**

Fine! I will then! Mystical Boomerang!

Mika then summoned there a crescent-moon shaped boomerang, but with hearts all over it with a very small pair of wings at the top. She then twisted the ends of the boomerang to come closer together and then got ready to throw it.

**Mika**

Lunatic Circular Toss! (throws the boomerang)

The enemy blows up and it saves our ears.

**Kin**

Thank you Mika! You saved our eardrums!

**Mika**

Thank God that's finally over with. And how do I get out of this thing? This makes me feel like I'm having an orgasm! Why? (screams)

**Kin**

That's a bit too much information there for my liking.

**Mika**

Shut up and help me slave!

**Kin**

Slave?

**Mika**

Yeah, I quote: 'Girls fight! If you defeat that monster; I'll do anything for you guys!'

**Kin**

You can't prove that I said that. (shifty-eyes)

**Katsumi**

(gets out tape recorder and it plays 'Girls fight! If you defeat that monster; I'll do anything for you guys!' in my voice)

**Kin**

Screw that.

**Mika**

But before we do that; what the hell happened? Who threw those brooches to us? And why weren't we told about this sooner?

**?**

I'll explain everything.

Suddenly, a silver-colored cat appears from nowhere and walks onto the scene like nothing happened. As people ran away screaming, the cat began to come closer and closer to us before it sat down. It bore a crescent moon symbol on its head, probably being the girls' guardian.

**? **

Greetings girls, Queen, and Prince of the Sun, let me introduce myself. I'm Lucine, the daughter of Diana.

**Mika**

Oh my god; it's a talking cat!

**Katsumi**

(runs over and hugs Lucine) I'm going to call you Fluffy!

**Mika**

No; she's going to be Tequila!

**Lucine**

For the love of God, I'm stuck with a pair of dimwitted brats who can't do crap for themselves, let alone dress?

**Kin**

Yup; that's right.

**Lucine**

(sighs) Figures, it's always like that in one of these parodies.

**Lady Serenity**

Oh no! Someone broke the fourth wall again! Who did it?

**Mika**

Mom, actually, that was someone trying to fix it.

**Lady Serenity **

Oh.

**Lucine**

Can someone tell this imbecile to put me down?

**Katsumi**

(puts Lucine down) She call me a word I can't understand! Meanie! (crosses arms and looks away)

**Lucine**

…Anyway, let me explain. Mika and Katsumi, since your mother lost her powers as a Sailor Senshi when she became a queen-

**Katsumi**

What's a Sailor Senshi? (is confused)

**Lady Serenity**

(whispers) I swear, I brought the whole child home from the hospital.

**Mika**

You idiot! It's what we are transformed into now! Lucine or whatever your name is; tell us how to detransform or else I'll kick your little kitty's ass!

**Lady Serenity**

(whispers) Make that set of twins. (sobs) Oh why me?

**Lucine **

(sighs) A Sailor Senshi is…

(five minutes later)

**Mika**

(is sleeping)

**Katsumi **

(is also sleeping, but drooling)

**Lucine**

Naptime's over kids.

**Mika**

(wakes up) I wasn't really sleeping. Just pretending to piss you off.

**Katsumi**

(still sleeping)

**Kin**

Pretty sure she wasn't faking it.

**Mika**

Kin, shut up.

**Kin**

Whatever.

**Mika**

So how do we detransform again?

**Lucine**

(sighs) You think about it in your mind to.

**Mika**

Oh. Was it really that simple?

**Lucine**

Yeah.

**Mika**

Now I feel really stupid. (detransforms) But thanks… I guess.

**Lucine**

Anyway, should the Prince give the Princess what she wants now?

**Kin**

I don't even know what she wants from me!

**Mika**

I do.

**Kin**

What do you want me to do?

**Mika**

Worship me, clean my room, let me give you a manicure, dress in my clothes, let me give you a blow-

**Kin**

Everything is fine except the last one.

**Mika**

Fine, I don't want to do that to you anyway. Your… I'm not going to even say it.

**Kin**

Good. If you did I would have hurt you in a heartbeat and Lady Serenity would allow me to hands down.

**Lady Serenity**

Yup; he's right.

**Mika**

Gee thanks Mom.

**Lady Serenity**

You're welcome. I'm going to go off with your husband on a romantic dinner date! See ya! (rushes off)

**Kin**

(thinks) Shit; I'm stuck alone with these two? Now what? Oh yeah… Lucine's here, but what could she do? (talks aloud) Katsumi, you want me to do anything for you?

**Katsumi**

Nope; nothing.

**Kin**

Seriously? Why?

**Katsumi**

(whispers in my ear) Because Mika's room is enough of a hassle as it is. I won't make you do anything for me for a while; I promise. (winks and runs off)

**Mika**

Anyhow... You better get started. We go back, now.

**Kin**

Oh God no… Why me? (sobs)

**Author's Notes:** Well, this has been an interesting chapter; regarding Mika's current "ownership" of Kin; her temporary slave, Katsumi's failures at finding out her attack name, Lucine's appearance, etc.

And here is some trivia!

What were the Anime references that were listed in the last chapter? Whoever gets this right gets a Sugar Cookie!

Tokyo Mew Mew

Heartcatch PreCure

Classical Sailor Moon

All of the above.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon; it is rightfully owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I just Kin Taiyou, Mika Tsukino, Katsumi Tsukino, and Lucine.

Something to look forward to next chapter: We get a new character! But who are they? Are they a Sailor Senshi? Are they a Magical Boy? Are they evil? I dunno; I guess you'll have to wait and find out next time on **Lunatic and Seraphic**!


End file.
